


Full Moon

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Shapeshifting, True Mates, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: When Cas stumbles across a strange wolf being harassed on his clan's lands, he steps in to help out. Little does he know that he's just rescued his true mate.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Space Filled: Free space
> 
> Dean and Cas are both wolves throughout most of this fic. I want to be very clear about that. There is wolfy sex herein. Be warned. Otherwise, this is pretty much a nice little bit of fluff. 
> 
> Many thanks to my dear Andy for beta-ing this, even though it's not her cup of tea. 
> 
> Enjoy

The sound of snarls was what attracted Castiel to the far side of the ravine, but it was the scent of terrified omega that drove him to investigate it further. When he’d seen them at first, it was from a distance, just a ruffling through the trees and underbrush. As he got closer, the scent of fear and blood caught his nose and he followed it. What he found was a strange omega backed into the far corner of the ravine by three betas of the Demonicus clan. Well, that couldn’t be left alone of course, particularly since they had crossed onto Angellus clan lands. With an official reason to follow, he inserted himself into the situation, while telling himself it had nothing to do with the sweet scent of the omega that was currently cornered and snarling.

He charged in from the side and inserted himself before the three snarling betas. He recognized two of them; a mangy grey named Alastair and a dark furred female named Meg, the third was a stranger to him. All of them stopped as they faced him. He might be outnumbered however; he was an alpha and could easily take three betas. More, he’d be justified in doing it because they were on the lands of his clan.

_The interloper is ours._ Alastair snarled at him.

_I think not._ Castiel met the wolf’s pale eyes with an even stare. _He’s on Angellus lands now and you are trespassing. I don’t think Michael will like it, do you?_

The other two wolves backed off but Alastair remained for a long moment, still snarling. _Lucifer will hear of this._

_I count on it._ Castiel huffed at that. In truth, he’d rather Michael not be involved however, if Lucifer became involved, so would Michael. As it was, he doubted that Lucifer wanted the omega behind him, more likely he’d crossed into Demonicus lands and had been chased because the wolves from the clan found torment fun. He wouldn’t get in trouble for intervening, after all, he was a border guard and that was his job. However, the scent of this omega, even laced with fear attracted him in a way nothing had before. Castiel turned around and put his eyes on the cornered animal.

The wolf was large and dark blonde in color. Glittering green eyes surveyed him suspiciously. All told, he was breath taking. Castiel wondered what he looked like in his human form.

Pushing the thought away, Castiel sat on his haunches to defray some of the tension. _You have nothing to fear from me. I’m not going to hurt you._

_You’re a strange alpha._ The newcomer said as if this explained his wariness. Castiel supposed it did.

_Perhaps._ Castiel agreed. _You are welcome to leave if you wish, however; I am prepared to offer you shelter in my home as well. The choice is yours._

The blonde wolf relaxed a fraction as he stared at Cas. _Why would you do that?_

_Because we are more welcoming than the Demonicus clan._ Castiel said as he stood again and began to lope from the ravine. _Are you coming?_

The wolf, for his part, hurried to follow Cas, looking all around him. _What’s your name?_

_Castiel._ He led the blonde wolf away from the ravine and further into the Angellus lands, walking towards his home.

_Hi, Castiel. I’m Dean._

***

Dean is nothing short of stunned by the turn of events. In all honesty, he was prepared to fight those betas to the death. He wasn’t going to let himself be taken by members of the Demonicus family and he had nothing but hatred for them. It was their fault that he was alone, that he’d been separated from his family. He’d been running from them for days at this point and had shaken the first party that had been chasing him. It had been poor luck that he’d been found by the betas shortly after changing underneath the full moon. They’d been chasing him since that time. Getting cornered had seemed like the end. He was afraid he’d be dragged away and given to some big fuck off alpha from their clan.

In a way, it was kind of a relief to be found by someone who at least had a reason to interrupt the fucks. He hadn’t realized he had crossed into someone else’s lands, however and now he has no clue if this is a good or bad thing.

As he pads along behind the large black wolf, Dean tries to dig up all he can remember about the Angellus clan. It’s not much. The Angellus were known for being strong and disdainful of anyone who wasn’t Angellus. They were pretty serious about their damn borders, so being greeted instead of chased off was something of a surprise. It made Dean seriously consider the alpha before him. He was big but not huge and to be near the borders, he was probably low ranking – a guard of some sort.

Then there was the matter of his scent. He was trying to ignore it but in all honesty, it was hard to stop inhaling it. He’d smelled alphas before and usually they stank strongly of musk. The tang of alpha was still there but it was rolled into something else – it smelled like pine and rain and was altogether wonderful. Dean was torn between needing to bury his nose in the alpha’s neck and wanting to rush ahead to present for the strange alpha. The only thing that was holding him back was how stunned he was by this development. He should be thinking of how he could turn this to his advantage. Unfortunately, his dick had other thoughts in mind. When the wind shifted, he realized that he could smell his own slick. _Perfect._ The dry thought would have almost made him laugh if he wasn’t freaking out a little bit.

With a shake of his head, Dean realized he was falling behind and so he scrambled forward to catch up with the dark furred wolf. He was nearly as big as the alpha, which was kind of cool in all honesty. It meant that Castiel didn’t loom over him. Dean fell into step next to the alpha. _So, Castiel, are you a guard or something?_

_Something like that._ The alpha’s mind voice is dry and low when he speaks. He glances at Dean with blue eyes so bright they are arresting, even in the dark. Or perhaps, they are especially arresting in light of the full moon.

_Are we far from the rest of your clan?_ Dean asks as they walk along. Soon they walk into a clearing that holds a small log cabin.

_Yes, we are. Why do you ask?_

_I’m trying to figure out if I’m about to be gang raped._ Dean said matter of factly. He is, after all, a lone omega on strange lands. It would be well within the rights of any alpha to claim his ass for themselves.

Castiel stops short. _Is that what you think this is?_ He sounds aghast. _Why would you come with me?_

_Because you aren’t one of those Demonicus bastards._ Dean’s answer is prompt. _Besides, if it’s just you, I could maybe fight my way out._

Castiel shakes his head. _I don’t know what to think of you._ There is disappointment in his mind voice before he turns away and walks towards the house.

That disappointment makes Dean itch and he finds himself chasing Castiel. _Hey! Wait! I didn’t mean that I thought you would be a rapist or whatever, just that I was ready for anything. It’s a rough world out there, you know and those dicks have been chasing me for days._

_You must be tired._ Castiel says without stopping, though he does toss a glance over his shoulder to see if Dean is following.

_Yeah._ Dean tries to catch up. _Wait, Cas… Castiel. Don’t be angry. I’m really grateful._

Castiel draws up short and sits on his haunches, tilting his head to the side. _I’m not angry Dean, you surprised me._ There is a pause and then he goes on. _I don’t want you to think I’m a rapist._

_Cas, I don’t. I promise._ Dean catches up and then, on a whim, darts forward to press his nose against the side of Cas’s neck. The alpha freezes for a moment and lets Dean scent him. Dean can feel his eyes roll up in his head because the smell is delicious. Without thinking about it, Dean flops and rolls onto his back, showing Cas his belly in a sign of trust. His tongue lolls out of mouth. _I like you. I don’t really know why._

***

Castiel is stunned by Dean’s admission and for a long moment, he stares at the omega’s pale belly while his sweet scent teases at his nose. Warmth spreads across his chest while he flops down next to Dean, and then turns his head to bury his nose in the side of the omega’s neck. He doesn’t hide the long drawn in breath that carries the omega’s scent to him. _You go straight to my head._ The admission is quiet.

Dean rolls over again and plants himself at Castiel’s side. Green eyes catch Castiel’s blue as the wolf speaks to him. _Ditto, man. What do you think it means?_

_We’re mates._ Castiel’s voice is steady with conviction. The longer he is with Dean, the more he realizes it’s true.

_Like true mates?_ Dean snorts. _That’s not real, is it?_

_I believe it is._ Castiel stares into Dean’s eyes, marveling at how green they are and how much they sparkle under the full moon. _How else can you explain the way we feel?_

_I can’t._ Dean presses his nose back against the side of Castiel’s neck. The alpha can feel the omega’s breath ruffling his fur. His nose is warm and just a little damp. It’s all perfect. _This doesn’t worry you?_

_Not even a little._ Castiel leans closer, his muzzle brushing over the back of Dean’s neck. _I’ve been out here by myself for a long time. It would be nice to have someone with me…_

_So… Cas… you wanna mate me?_ There’s a playful tone in Dean’s voice.

Castiel draws back to survey the blonde wolf. _Yes, I think I do._

_Run with me._ Dean’s muscles bunch and the omega shoots off, running towards the cabin.

Castiel is right on his heels, surging behind the omega. They run across the clearing and past his house then into the woods behind it. The scent of Dean wafts across his nose as he runs, brought to him by a shift in the wind. He can smell arousal now too…the omega is leaking slick as he runs. With a low growl, Cas puts on a burst of speed and surges forward. The move brings him close to the omega. He snaps playfully at the other wolf’s tail. Before he catches it, he can hear the loud peal of Dean’s mental laughter.

_I’m not putting out if you nip my tail._ Dean leads them on a merry chase, through the underbrush and weaving through the trees but of course, he doesn’t know the terrain.

Castiel does. He soon realizes what direction that Dean is heading in and takes a side path that leads him a different direction through the trees and eventually he comes out in front of the omega.

With another brilliant laugh, Dean turns from him and runs back towards the cabin. Castiel doesn’t let him get far, instead surges forward over the omega so he can catch the back of his neck between his teeth. Dean growls softly but doesn’t actually fight Castiel off, if anything, he stops running and lets himself be caught.

_You got me alpha… now what are you going to do with me?_

_I’m going to make you mine._

Dean’s body shifts beneath his. It takes Castiel a moment to realize that he’s dropped his head and shoulders and is forcing his hips up. Dean is presenting his leaking hole to Castiel. All of the blood in his head runs south as Castiel slides off and redirects. He presses his muzzle to Dean’s hole and begins to lap his slick. A growl rumbles in his throat as he tastes the omega because he is delicious. More importantly, Dean is his.

Dean presses himself back onto Castiel’s tongue, whimpering softly. _Need you Cas…_

Castiel knows logically that this is their first time together and he wants to savor it. If he was in his rational mind, he would stop and try to drag it out, to pull the pleasure from Dean for long hours into the night but honestly, he’s not in his rational mind and his wolf wants his mate NOW. Dean is whimpering and writhing for more, so he doesn’t feel too badly for mounting the omega. He slides his cock home into Dean’s wet channel. It feels like it was made for him. He pistons wildly into his mate, pumping his cock roughly until he feels his knot swelling, ready to lock them together.

_Do it! Bite me!_

Castiel doesn’t have the capacity to deny his mate anything. He lurches forward, burying himself deep while his teeth catch Dean. When he bites down and tastes blood, his knot catches and he tips over the edge, his cum splashing inside Dean. He’s aware of Dean howling with pleasure beneath him along with the sweet scent of omega cum. The pair collapses down beneath the trees. Moonlight dapples on their fur as Castiel laps at the site of the bite, easing the wound to the best of his ability.

_My mate._ He murmurs, his tongue still working over the bite.

_My alpha._ Dean’s eyelids are drooping as he looks back over at Castiel. He yawns. _Gonna nap._

_Sleep, my omega. I’ll keep you safe._ Castiel watches as Dean falls into slumber. It’s curious, really, how he’s never seen what this man looks like, he’s just taken it on faith and scent alone that he is the one. Somehow, it feels exactly right. Castiel curls around his mate and settles in to wait for his knot to go down.

***

Dean wakes the next morning when sunlight falls on his face. For a moment, he’s disoriented until he remembers what happened the night before; his rescue and subsequent mating to the wolf that was his savior. Turning over, Dean lays eyes on his new mate. When the sun rose, they had both shifted back so Cas lays next to him completely nude and completely human. He’s handsome with a strong jaw and dimpled chin that is covered in dark scruff. His eye lashes are long and dark against his cheeks as he sleeps. His body is strong and warm against Dean’s side. _Holy shit. I’ve hit the jackpot._

Next to him, the alpha stirs. His eyelids flutter before he opens sleepy blue eyes on Dean. “Good morning.” His voice is low and gravely, just as his mind voice had been.

“‘Morning Sunshine.” Dean says with a grin as he leans over the alpha and steals a kiss. “Or should I say mate?”

“Either is fine with me, Dean.” Castiel draws him down and their lips touch. It’s soft and sweet but there is promise behind the contact.

Dean can definitely work with this. He shifts down, lying along the alpha with the intent to start the morning with a make out session when his stomach growls. He hasn’t eaten since early yesterday.

Castiel laughs. “I think I’d better feed my mate. I don’t want you to eat me.”

Dean grins widely, showing Cas his teeth. “My bite is not so bad.”

“I expect to find out soon enough.” Castiel chuckles as he climbs to his feet and offers a hand to help pull Dean up. “Come on. I’ll feed you breakfast and then you can show me what you can do with those teeth.”

If that doesn’t sound like the perfect plan for the day, then Dean doesn’t know what is. He grabs Cas’s hand and they both head for the cabin to start their lives together.

 


End file.
